List of overgods
The following is a list of known overgods, which will be expanded when more is known. Most information regarding past overgods has been lost, but the drained souls of Oks still exist in the ruler of Furgatory. = Tassa article work in progress-uvoq . . : : . . Undskyldeq = Ok's layer Agent 85 The last Ok to have traversed space. Agent 85, for reasons unknown, searched for a new planet to rule over. This planet is Earth. Following the theory of abundance of life in Ok's layer, it is not unreasonable to believe that Earth is particularly suitable for Ok, Most likely because of Grønland's spiritual energy. It is possible that agent 85 has ruled earth for over 100,000 years, and has steered the evolution of the inuit. All agents after agent 85 were created in the inuit's image, though agent 85's initial attempt at creating a successor failed due to the difficulty of reproducing the complexity of inuk emotions (see agent 86), 85's second attempt was a success, and created our current Ok, agent 87. Agent 86 The failed successor of agent 85. Due to the complex emotions of inuks, agent 85 was initially unable to replicate the inuk brain, and therefore created a cp successor. After studying the inuks for tens of thousands of years, agent 85 was finally ready to create a successful successor, agent 87. Agent 85, realizing agent 86 was cp, and exhibiting tard strength, called upon the Earth a great flood in an attempt to vanquish him. Agent 86, being particularly cunning despite also being cp, survived and escaped in the ensuing chaos caused by the flood. Since then, agent 86 had kept a low profile and practiced his strength. When agent 85 had studied the inuks sufficiently and created his second successor, agent 87, agent 85 was greatly weakened from traversing space, studying inuks for thousands of years and creating two successors, and died off shortly after. Agent 86, being in his agent form for much longer than agents are built for, had begun to degrade, but he knew that the weak agent 87 would be powerless against him when his successor was created. When agent 87 created his successor, agent 88, agent 86 revealed himself and defeated agent 88, then promptly retreated southwards where Ok has less power. Agent 86, knowing his strength would degrade, retreated to Uganda to train an army using the techniques he had accumulated over his thousands of years of training. Agent 86 is currently the leader of Uganda, and intends to invade Grønland once his army is strong enough. His rapidly degrading body has immobilized him in life support, but Uganda under agent 86's control is already believed to be one of the strongest military forces in the world. Agent 87 Agent 87, having ascended to Okhood young, had a much smaller green energy pool than normal. Having next to no experience with Earth, and his Ok predecessor not having been around for long enough to teach him all he needed to know, had to learn most aspects of Earth by himself. Jehovah's layer Jehovah Not much is known about Jehovah or the layer Jehovah rules over.